


To Save a Kingdom

by NeoCortex



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Female Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!Fic<br/>Fem!Merlin<br/>Slighty AU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save a Kingdom

          Sitting at a back table they flipped through a rather ragged looking journal. The book was leather bound and looked as if it had seen many years. Bright blue eyes scanned page after page as if absorbing everything that was written on the aged pages. Fingers flipped through pages with ease and swiftness.

Though they appeared to be reading it looked as if they were searching for something in the scribbles of ink. Something important.

“Another coffee Miss?”

Blue eyes flicked to the empty cup in front of her and then up to the dark skinned girl standing before her. “Yes, thank you Gwen.”

The girl seemed startled, “How did-“

“Your name tag.” She indicated though she’d never once looked at it until just that second as she used it as her excuse. “It reads Guinevere so I figured that you used the standard nickname that comes with the name.” She looked up from her book again and put on a bit of a shy smile, “If I was wrong, I do apologize.”

“No, that’s fine, you’re right. I do go by Gwen mostly.” The girl smiled brightly and poured more coffee into the white mug that was standard in a small coffee shop such as the one in which she sat. “Will you require anything else?”

“No, thank you Gwen.”

Gwen gave a cheery nod of her head and wandered off to serve more of her customers.

Blue eyes turned back to the journal and began scanning the words once more. A few minutes later she was interrupted by a male stepping up to her right. “May I join you?”

She looked up to see a man a few inches over six foot with hair that curled about his face to his chin. His own blue eyes were enhanced by the smile on his lips. “I don’t see why not, Sir.” She indicated the chair across from her but was rather surprised when he pulled it around to sit beside her instead.

“I’m Gwaine.” He was sitting closer to her than she would have anticipated he would but she said nothing of it. For now.

“Nice to meet you Gwaine.” She nodded her head and turned back to her book.

“Do I not get your name?”

“Why do you need my name when you have your own?” She queried with a smirk on her lips as she turned in her seat to face him.

“Is it not proper etiquette for one to also give their name when someone introduces themselves to them?”

“I don’t know, you tell me good Sir.” Her lips still held that same smirk as she still did not relinquish her name.

The man raised a brow and was about to answer when someone called out to him from near the door. “Gwaine, we’ve got to go! We can’t be late again!”

Standing up he leaned down again, “I will have your name woman.” He promised with a smirk to match her own.

“Perhaps one day, Sir. But not this one.” She turned her blue eyes back to her book again as Gwaine backed away from her table to the front of the coffee shop with a look on his face that seemed to be torn between amused and confused.

A few moments later and the chair was moved back in front of her and a female with long dark hair and stormy eyes sat across from her, “Have you found it?” Her voice was breathless and sounded anxious.

“I haven’t. I’m beginning to think I may have used another journal.” She flipped another page and lifted her mug to her lips. “She still makes a good cup.” She placed the mug aside with a satisfied smile and nod in Gwen’s direction. “Have you found Morgause?”

“Yes. She was giving a lecture when I found her.”

“Where and what on?” Blue eyes looked across to the other female.

“Mythology. Arthurian Mythology.” Stormy eyes lightened in amusement as Blue eyes twinkled with the same. “She speaks like she was there.”

“That’s something at least.”

“Her lecture today was on you.”

“Was it?” Blue eyes returns her gaze back to her book as she scours the pages for whatever it is she’s looking for.

“Yes. She speaks reverently of you. It was as if she was speaking of a mentor or a parent.” The second female’s words held a bit of a smirk in them, “And her students were hanging on to her every word.”

A chuckle issues from around the rim of the white mug, “She was always able to spin a good tale.”

“Or lie if it fitting.” The second woman sounded a might bitter.

“It isn’t your fault Morgana. Fate plays us all for our parts.” The first placed the mug aside and rested a hand on Morgana’s wrist, “And her words were never lies. She believed them to be fact and so to her they were.”

“How can you defend her actions and mine?”

“You were fighting for what you believed in, Morgana. And if you go into something believing in it enough, the fight will be worth it for you. No matter the outcome.”

“How did you become so wise Merlin?”

“Perhaps one day I’ll tell you the tale.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the story is subject to change at some point while this piece is being written.  
> Should this happen I will inform all my readers before this does occur.  
> Until then, please read and enjoy~
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


End file.
